efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Backslash
EFW Backslash is a Professinal Wrestling event Pay Per View, hosted in New York which will take place January 11th 2011 it will be the second annual Bacslash EFW Have hosted ---- *Backslash Intro Plays* JR: Hello Ladies and gentlemen welcome too EFW's first PPV Since its return! EFW Backslash! Jerry Lawler: What a night it will be tonight we recived word that we will recive word from General Manager WWE Champion CM Punk which is next! *WWE Champion CM Punk Music Hits* Hey everyone, You see I know not many people in this audiance may not like this but I Cant be GM Of Raw anymore The EFW Board Of Directors had a meeting and voted a no confidence and the new GM Of Monday Night Raw....*David Falcon Music Hits!* Well Look what we have here I am your boss now! Instead of you pushing me around now I guess I'm going too push you around this time so the tables have turn and as long as I am under the GM EFW Has a new Era called the Falcon Era! Oh and you have a match up next under a person of my choosing! and that man is THESE MAN *Rated Peep Superstar Music Hits as he comes down too the ring* Match 1: The Guru Of Greatness vs. WWE Champion CM Punk - Singles Match *after the Match David Falcon comes out and attacks WWE Champion CM Punk and puts him through the annouce table David then continues the assualt and gets every weapon from under the ring and hits WWE Champion CM Punk with the security quickly come out and take away David Falcon from WWE Champion CM Punk the medical attention report that WWE Champion CM Punk will be out of action for a months time. Match 2: David Falcon vs. The Ultimate Opportunist© - Last Man Standing Match For The World Heavyweight Championship! Match 3: Nexus © vs. AdamEEF - Singles Match For the European Championship *After Match 2 Chris Jericho comes out and Codebreakers AdamEEF And Nexus and leaves the ring too sit on the ramp* Hey you two in that ring right now Nexus and Adam you two better listen the closest to the things I am about too say! Now ever since I joined EFW I have lost every match I've tried to get my supporters and get noticed over the past couple of weeks but there was still nothing at the end of the road again... so I'm going to go after that European Championship because tommorow on Raw I will face the loser of this match who we can all see very clearly laying out flat in that ring!haha, I will face him tommorow on Raw in a #1 Contenders Match for The European Championship Whoever wins will get a Championship shot at the Pushed Too The Limit Pay Per View! and they have 0% Chances of beating ME! '''Match 3: The Awesome One© vs. Phantom - Steel Cage Match For The 'Intercontential Championship! ' '''Match 4: Kyle Smith © vs. Rated Peep Superstar - Tables Ladders and Chairs Match For The United States Championship! 'Match 5: The Ghost Hunter vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin © - Singles Match For The EFW Championship! ' JR: Well My Gawd what a Pay Per View what matches what a night! Goodnight everybody from Australia! BQ: Rate Card! BQ: Rate Theme Songs For EFW Backslash!: Theme 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqjbEShA12U Theme 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDTouU0iABA Theme 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_MJp_uLuMg Matches: Match Results